In A Nother Life
by MeredithDean
Summary: Years in the future... All our favorite characters married and having a family of their own. Story of their children going through A LOT. This story takes you to the rollercoaster ride that's their life. Hope you all will enjoy.
1. Introduction

**Derek Shepherd and Addison Montgomery Shepherd**

• Jennifer Montgomery Shepherd (21)

• Casey Montgomery Shepherd (17)

• Nicholas Jeffrey Montgomery Shepherd (15)

**Mark Sloan and Meredith Grey Sloan **

• Matthew Derek Grey Sloan (17)

• Scarlette Grey Sloan (15)

• Charlotte Grey Sloan (15)

• Mellissa Cristina Grey Sloan (13)

**Owen Hunt and Cristina Yang Hunt**

• Caleb Hadith Hunt (17)

• Roxy Delain Hunt (14)

**Alex Karev and Izzie Stevens Karev**

• Rebekah Paige Karev (16)

• Casadia Lynn Karev (14)

**Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres**

• Jake Rhys Robbins Torres (17)

• Jordan Ethan Robbins Torres (16)

• Sofia Robbins Torres (15)

**Lexie Grey and Carina Deluca **

• Daniel Grey Deluca (21)

• Bill Grey Deluca (17)

• Kaiera Grey Deluca (16)

• Alexis Freya Grey Deluca (13)

**Jakson Avery and April Kepner Avery **

• Ellena Marriot Avery (17)

• Liam Harper Avery (16)

• Crystal Lane Avery (14)

• Kate Rane Avery (13)

**Cooper Freedman and Charlotte King Freedman**

• Mayson Cole Freedman (23)

• Amber Nicolette Jane King (21)

• Amanda King Freedman (13)

• Caroline King Freedman (13)

• Rachel King Freedman (13)

**Atticus Lincoln and Amelia Shepherd Lincoln **

• Bryan Shepherd Lincoln (16)

• Eleanor Shepherd Lincoln (15)

• Elizza Shepherd Lincoln (15)

**Henry Burton and Teddy Altman Burton**

• Helena Meghan Burton (22)

• Harry Tale Burton (17)

• Terrance Dale Burton (15)

• Talia Ann Burton (13)

**Ben Warren and Miranda Bailey **

• Tucker Bailey Warren (23)

• Zola Bailey Warren (20)

**Peter Wilder and Violet Turner Wilder**

• Alice Jane Wilder (21)

• Beatrix Leslie Wilder (17)

• Felicity Thea Wilder (17)

• Valentina Penelope Wilder (15)

**John Dougles and Nancy Shepherd Dougles**

• Elijah Michael Douglas (26)

• Corry James Douglas (25)

• Jonathan Rylie Dougles (23)

• Seriena Vanessa Douglas (17)

**Charles Marlou and Kathleen Shepherd Marlou**

• Carlton Sanders Marlou (25)

• Arthur Dean Marlou (23)

• Samuel Luther Marlou (23)

• Nathaniel Archer Marlou (19)

**_Isabella Starlight Shepherd Grey (25) parents are Thatcher (Meredith and Lexie's dad) and Caroline (Kathleen, Nancy, Derek, and Amelia's mom). Issabela is dating Lucas Joseph Kingston (27)_**


	2. Introduction part 2

**Side note: Addison, Charlotte, Lexie and Meredith are all sisters from their mother (Ellis Grey). Ellis first had an affair that resulted in the birth of Addison, but she had to give Addison up to Busy and The Captain (Addison's birth father) cause she was only 16. Then Ellis had a year later their paths cross again and nine months later Ellis had Charlotte. 3 years later Ellis got married to Thatcher thinking that she would never have The Captain, so she would just settle down for second best. After they got married they had 2 beautiful girls, Lexie and Meredith. 2 years after Meredith was born Busy died and Ellis and The Captain started having an affair again. And that was when he found out about Charlotte and proposed that if Ellis wasn't happy with Thatcher that she should just divorce Thatcher and go be with him. Then a few months later after thinking it through Ellis divorced Thatcher and married The Captain. The Captain treats Lexie and Meredith like his own. The Captain, Bill owns biggest gold mining and oil company in the country.**

**Derek Christopher Shepherd**

Occupation: Head of Neurology Department

Hair color: Raven

Eye color: Deep Blue

Height: 179cm

Born: October 23rd, 1966

**Addison Adrianne ForbesMontgomery Shepherd**

Occupation: Head of Neonatal Department

Hair color: Red Velvet

Eye color: Greenish-grey

Height: 178cm

Born: October 13th, 1967

**Jennifer Montgomery Shepherd**

Occupation: Student at Harvard Medical School

Hair color: Ruby Red

Eye color: Greenish-grey

Height: 176cm

Born: Agust 13th,1989

**Casey Montgomery Shepherd**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Cherry Red

Eye color: Blueish-green

Height: 177cm

Born: May 16th, 1993

**Nicholas Jeffrey Montgomery Shepherd**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Raven

Eye color: Deep Blue

Height: 180cm

Born: February 5th, 1995

**Marcus Jeffrey Sloan**

Occupation: Head of Plastic Surgery

Hair color: Honey Brown

Eye color: Blue

Height: 185cm

Born: September 27th, 1966

**Meredith Ellen Grey Sloan**

Occupation: Head of General Surgery

Hair color: Dirty Blonde

Eye color: Greenish-grey

Height: 175cm

Born: September 8th, 1976

**Matthew Derek Grey Sloan**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Bronze Creamy Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 182cm

Born: April 24th, 1993

**Scarlette Grey Sloan**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Light Ash Blonde

Eye color: Greenish-grey

Height: 172cm

Born: April 20th,1995

**Charlotte Grey Sloan**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Light Ash Blonde

Eye color: Greenish-grey

Height: 172cm

Born: April 20th,1995

**Mellissa Cristina Grey Sloan**

Occupation: Student at Greenwich Middle School

Hair color: Strawberry Blonde

Eye color: Blueish-green

Height: 169cm

Born: August 24th, 1997

**Owen Nathaniel Hunt**

Occupation: Head of Trauma

Hair color: Golden Blonde

Eye color: Blueish-green

Height: 183cm

Born: May 1st, 1969

**Cristina Josephine Yang Hunt**

Occupation: Head of Cardiothoracic surgery

Hair color: Jet Black

Eye color: Hazel brown

Height: 168cm

Born: July 3rd, 1970

**Caleb Hadith Hunt**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Light Caramel

Eye color: Hazel Brown

Height: 180cm

Born: June 25th,1993

**Roxy Delain Hunt**

Occupation: Student at Greenwich Middle School

Hair color: Jet Black

Eye color: Piercing Green

Height: 176cm

Born: July 26th, 1996

**Alexander Frank Karev**

Occupation: Head of Pediatric Surgery

Hair color: Golden Brown

Eye color: Amber

Height: 180cm

Born: June 15th, 1970

**Isabella Valentina Stevens Karev**

Occupation: Head of Oncology

Hair color: Light Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 179cm

Born: August 4th, 1970

**Rebekah Paige Karev**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Light Blonde

Eye color: Amber

Height: 178cm

Born: November 10th, 1994

**Casadia Lynn Karev**

Occupation: Student at Greenwich Middle School

Hair color: Light Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 176cm

Born: March 12th, 1996

**Arizona Carter Robbins**

Occupation: Head of Pediatric Department

Hair color: Natural Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 165cm

Born: April 7th, 1967

**Calliope Evegenia Torres**

Occupation: Head of Orthopedic Surgery

Hair color: Dark Brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: 175cm

Born: February 10th, 1969

**Jake Rhys Robbins Torres**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Natural Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 178cm

Born: July 1st, 1993

**Jordan Ethan Robbins Torres**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Natural Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 177cm

Born: June 29th, 1994

**Sofia Robbins Torres**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Dark Chocolate

Eye color: Brown

Height: 176cm

Born: December 15th, 1995

**Alexandra Caroline Grey**

Occupation: Attending Neurosurgeon

Hair color: Chestnut Blonde

Eye color: Green

Height: 176cm

Born: October 30th, 1974

**Carina Katinca Deluca**

Occupation: Attending OB/GYN

Hair color: Chocolate Blonde

Eye color: Amber

Height: 180cm

Born: September 21st, 1972

**Daniel Grey Deluca**

Occupation: Student at Harvard Medical School

Hair color: Dark Brown Copper

Eye color: Blue

Height: 184cm

Born: January 4th, 1989

**Bill Grey Deluca**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Caramel Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 182cm

Born: August 11th, 1993

**Kieara Grey Deluca**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Chocolate Blonde

Eye color: Amber

Height: 174cm

Born: February 28th, 1994

**Alexis Freya Grey Deluca **

Occupation: Student at Greenwich Middle School

Hair color: Auburn Blonde

Eye color: Green

Height: 170cm

Born: May 16th, 1997

**Jackson Harper Avery**

Occupation: Attending Plastic Surgeon

Hair color: Dark Ash Brown

Eye color: Greenish-grey-blue

Height: 180cm

Born: September 24th,1970

**April Nicolette Kepner Avery**

Occupation: Attending Trauma Surgeon

Hair color: Medium Auburn

Eye color: Green

Height: 169cm

Born: April 14th, 1971

**Ellena Marriot Avery**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Medium Auburn

Eye color: Green

Height: 174cm

Born: November 23rd, 1993

**Liam Harper Avery**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Dark Ash Brown

Eye color: Greenish-grey-blue

Height: 180cm

Born: January 7th, 1994

**Crystal Lane Avery**

Occupation: Student at Greenwich Middle School

Hair color: Rose Gold

Eye color: Blue

Height: 173cm

Born: September 23rd, 1996

**Kate Rane Avery**

Occupation: Student at Greenwich Middle School

Hair color: Red Copper

Eye color: Greenish-grey-blue

Height: 168cm

Born: April 27th, 1997

**Cooper Ronald Freedman**

Occupation: Attending Pediatrician

Hair color: Beige Blonde

Eye color: Brown

Height: 182cm

Born: July 22nd, 1967

**Charlotte Amber King Freedman**

Occupation: Cheif of Staff

Hair color: Buttery Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 178cm

Born: December 19th,1968

**Mayson Cole Freedman**

Occupation: Student at Stanford Medical School

Hair color: Summer Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 180cm

Born: June 14th, 1987

**Amber Nicolette Jane King Hastings**

Occupation: Student at Harvard Law School and an MIT graduate

Hair color: Ash Blonde

Eye color: Blueish-green

Height: 178cm

Born: December 8th, 1989

**Amanda King Freedman**

Occupation: Student at Greenwich Middle School

Hair color: Sandy Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 176cm

Born: November 22nd, 1997

**Caroline King Freedman**

Occupation: Student at Greenwich Middle School

Hair color: Sandy Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 176cm

Born: November 22nd, 1997

**Rachel King Freedman**

Occupation: Student at Greenwich Middle School

Hair color: Sandy Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 176cm

Born: November 22nd, 1997

**Atticus George Lincoln**

Occupation: Orthopaedic Attending

Hair color: Summer Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 183cm

Born: June 16th, 1968

**Amelia Melanie Shepherd Lincoln**

Occupation: Head of Neurosurgery

Hair color: Cuppocino Brown

Eye color: Deep Blue

Height: 175cm

Born: July 17th, 1969

**Bryan Shepherd Lincoln**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Cappuccino Brown

Eye color: Blue

Height: 180cm

Born: August 14th, 1994

**Eleanor Shepherd Lincoln**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Summer Blonde

Eye color: Deep Blue

Height: 176cm

Born: May 18th,1995

**Elizza Shepherd Lincoln**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Summer Blonde

Eye color: Deep Blue

Height: 176cm

Born: May 18th, 1995

**Henry Shane Burton**

Occupation: Head of Orthopedic Department

Hair color: Milk Chocolate

Eye color: Amber

Height: 184cm

Born: August 9th,1969

**Teddy Roosevelt Altman Burton**

Occupation: Head of Cardiothoracic Department

Hair color: Creamy Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 178cm

Born: November 11th, 1969

**Helena Meghan Burton**

Occupation: Student at Stanford Medical School

Hair color: Creamy Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 177cm

Born: October 10th, 1988

**Harry Tale Burton**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Milk Chocolate

Eye color: Amber

Height: 183cm

Born: January 4th,1993

**Terrance Dale Burton**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Dark Brown Copper

Eye color: Blue

Height: 180cm

Born: July 19th, 1995

**Talia Ann Burton**

Occupation: Student at Greenwich Middle School

Hair color: Summer Blonde

Eye color: Amber

Height: 176cm

Born: February 6th,1997

**Benjamin Taylor Warren**

Occupation: Head Anesthesiologists

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Height: 175cm

Born: December 28th, 1968

**Miranda Jasmine Bailey**

Occupation: Cheif of Surgery

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Height: 156cm

Born: March 25th, 1969

**Tucker Bailey Warren**

Occupation: Student at MIT

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Height: 180cm

Born: May 17th,1987

**Zola Bailey Warren**

Occupation: Student at MIT

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Brown

Height: 176cm

Born: March 2nd, 1990

**Peter Spencer Wilder**

Occupation: Head ER Dotor

Hair color: Honey Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 182cm

Born: November 18th, 1967

**Violet Evelyn Turner Wilder**

Occupation: Head Psychiatrist

Hair color: Bronde

Eye color: Amber

Height: 176cm

Born: January 6th, 1968

**Alice Jane Wilder**

Occupation: Student at Yale Law School

Hair color: Caramel Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 177cm

Born: January 27th, 1989

**Beatrix Leslie Wilder**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Light Honey Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 178cm

Born: October 12th, 1993

**Felicity Thea Wilder**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Light Honey Blonde

Eye color: Blue

Height: 178cm

Born: October 12th, 1993

**Valentina Penelope Wilder**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Dark Chocolate

Eye color: Amber

Height: 176cm

Born: June 26th, 1995

**Johnathan William Douglas**

Occupation: Attending Trauma Surgeon

Hair color: Light Ash Brown

Eye color: Hazel

Height: 182cm

Born: March 2nd,1963

**Nancy Lester Shepherd Douglas**

Occupation: Head of OB/GYN

Hair color: Dark Chocolate

Eye color: Deep Blue

Height: 180cm

Born: February 26th,1964

**Elijah Michael Douglas**

Occupation: 1st year resident at SGH

Hair color: Raven

Eye color: Deep Blue

Height: 184cm

Born: November 20th, 1984

**Corry James Douglas**

Occupation: Student at Oxford Med School

Hair color: Dark Ash Brown

Eye color: Hazel

Height: 183cm

Born: April 3rd, 1985

**Jonathan Rylie Douglas**

Occupation: Student at Princeton Med School

Hair color: Ash Brown

Eye color: Hazel

Height: 185cm

Born: September 6th, 1987

**Seriena Vanessa Douglas**

Occupation: Student at Bishop Lane High

Hair color: Dark Chocolate

Eye color: Deep Blue

Height: 182cm

Born: March 9th,1993

**Charles Parker Marlou**

Occupation: Attending Neuro Surgeon

Hair color: Dark Honey Blonde

Eye color: Light Blue

Height: 180cm

Born: January 5th, 1960

**Kathleen Quinn Shepherd Marlou**

Occupation: Cheif of Psychiatrist Department

Hair color: Raven

Eye color: Light Green

Height: 178cm

Born: May 29th,1962

**Carlton Sanders Marlou**

Occupation: Surgical Intern

Hair color: Raven

Eye color: Light Blue

Height: 182cm

Born: February 22nd,1985

**Arthur Dean Marlou**

Occupation: Student at UPENN Medical School

Hair color: Raven

Eye color: Blue

Height: 180cm

Born: March 30th, 1987

**Samuel Luther Marlou**

Occupation: Student at UPENN Medical School

Hair color: Raven

Eye color: Blue

Height: 180cm

Born: March 30th, 1987

**Nathaniel Archer Marlou**

Occupation: Student at Duke Law School

Hair color: Dark Honey Blonde

Eye color: Light Green

Height: 183cm

Born: August 29th, 1991

**Issabella Starlight Shepherd Grey**

Occupation: Surgical Intern

Hair color: Auburn Blonde

Eye color: Light Green

Height: 180cm

Born: December 31st ,1985

**Lucas Joseph Kingston**

Occupation: 2nd year Surgical Resident

Hair color: Golden Bronze

Eye color: Blue

Height: 186cm

Born: January 12th, 1983


	3. introduction 3

**Ellis and Caroline have a great relationship, and Bill and Thatcher are good friends. Ellis and Thatcher's divorce was far from nasty it was done very well actually. They shared all of the girls rights. Bill and Ellis even helped raise Isabella. Both parents and kids have a wonderful relationship with each other.**

Derek Christopher Shepherd and Addison Adrianne ForbesMontgomery Shepherd have been married for 23 years. They were high school sweethearts. They got married when Derek was 21 and Addison was 20. Their marriage was rocky for about 3 months when Derek was too busy with his job, but that was 16 years ago and well let's just say they found their way back to each other and their make up ended up becoming a make out and then 9 months later Nick was born. So I guess you all can figure out what happened that night. Derek and Addison are always protecting their sisters, especially Meredith when she started dating Mark. Everyone threatened to kill him if he ever hurt Meredith. Since she's the baby of the family minus Isabella. Derek and Addison are like the parents of their little sisters.

Marcus Jeffrey Sloan and Meredith Ellen Grey Sloan have been married for 16 years, as soon as Meredith was legal, of course. They met when her father married Caroline, she treated him like her own son, then Mark left for University and came back for good 5 years later, when they started their relationship. She was already engaged to Mark by the age of 16, pregnant with Matthew by 17, and well what can I say they are very much in love. Meredith's father, Thatcher and her adoptive father, Bill hated Mark because he was a 25 year old man dating their 15 year old baby girl, heck they even threatened to put Mark behind bars. But, Meredith never liked being called a baby, and she has done everything she could to prove that, she even graduated med school at the age of 13. She is incredibly smart, but she never boasts. They grew to care for Mark when he saw how much he loved his daughter, but still will always protect their baby girl. Mark got it 10x harder than Derek ever did.

Owen Nathaniel Hunt and Cristina Josephine Yang Hunt has been married for 20 years. They met at a war zone in Afghanistan when Owen was a Dr. and Cristina was a volunteer at the base camp to help the injured soldiers. Cristina's only focus was to succeed in life, that is until Owen came into her life and changed her perspective. They soon fell in love and got married. 3 years later Cristina gave birth to Caleb, then 3 years after that she had a beautiful baby girl, Roxy. Caleb are the brother and sister goal, Caleb is always on Roxys side helping her no matter what. Owen suffers from PTSD from all the action he has seen during the war. While Cristina took the war a little differently, it became hard for her to express her feelings, she only does to her family and close friends.

Alexander Frank Karev and Isabella Valentina Stevens Karev has been married for 18 years now. They met at a program for getting a scholarship, the were competing against each other, hated each other. And that hatred made them tick, then when tragedy strikes they found comfort in each other. They soon found out it wasn't just comfort that they felt and they accepted that they have fallen deep in love. They got married when Izzie and Alex were both 22. A year or so later Izzie got pregnant with Rebekah, then two years later had another daughter, Casadia. But soon after she gave birth to Casadia, Izzie was diagnosed with metastatic melanoma in the liver, brain, and skin. She survived this and now is in complete remission.

Arizona Carter Robbins and Calliope Evegenia Torres have been married for 20 years now. They met when Callie was having a school tour and Arizona was her tour guide. They soon hit it off, got married when Arizona was 23 and when Callie was 21. The got married in West Hollywood where same-sex marriage was legal. They did IVF and they got the same father, Arizona gave birth to both Jake and Jordan, while Callie gave birth to Sofia. Arizona had a breakdown when her brother died in the war 14 years ago, but she's fine now, still mourns his death, but at least now she accepts it, with the help of her wonderful and amazing wife.

Alexandra Caroline Grey and Carina Katinca Deluca have been married for 19 years. They were high school sweethearts. Lexie was 15, a freshman and Carina was 17, a junior when they started dating. They soon got married, precisely 4 years later. Lexie and Carina adopted Daniel when he was 3 and a year later adopted Bill who was only a few months. After that they tried to have a baby of their own so did IVF and a month later Carina found out she was pregnant with Kieara. They took a break at having children and focused on raising the children they have at hand, but then 2 years later they did IVF again and this time Lexie was the one pregnant, nine months later came a beautiful baby girl that they named Alexis

Jackson Harper Avery and April Nicolette Kepner Avery have been married for 19 years. They came from opposite worlds when they met, and that made them best of friends. Jackson came from a very wealthy family, they have a reputation for being doctors and of course for having very good looking and smart off springs. While April's parents are a religious middle class family who owns a barn, who lives in the outskirts of town. They met at a library, because for Jackson it was the only place he could be alone, it was the only place that felt the same in every town. And April was helping out in the towns library for extra money, they were both 12 and became best friends. Only to realize they were in love, 5 years later, then got married 4 years later.

Cooper Ronald Freedman and Charlotte Amber King Freedman have been married for 15 years. Cooper and Charlotte are both each others second marriage. They met at a Daycare and soon feel in love. Cooper and his late wife, Laura has a son named Mayson. While Charlotte and her late husband, David has a daughter, Amber. Mayson and Amber are best friends. Cooper has legally adopted Amber when they got married, and so did Charlotte to Mayson. They have made griefing and mourning days into happy and cheerful days with each other. They have a huge family that supports them with what ever they do, and who would love to babysit their triplets. Charlotte still gets panic attacks when people come from behind her, but Cooper has come to deal with all her past and takes care of her.

Atticus George Lincoln and Amelia Melanie Shepherd Lincoln have been married for 18 years. They met at rehab, they both are recovering drug addicts. They got married when Link was 23 and Amelia was 22. They had Bryan 3 years later and Eleanor and Elizza a year after that. Even with their struggles they have gone through they are still a rock solid couple. With years of fighting addiction and raising thier children. They have opened a foundation to raise the awareness of drug abuse. It has helped both children and adults all over the country. Link got a lot of crap when he first dated Amelia, he got it from Derek, Thatcher, and even Bill. They are a very tight family. They are now currently working together on a clinical study that could change the world forever. Or at least they hope so.

Henry Shane Burton and Teddy Roosevelt Altman Burton have been married for 23 years. Straightly after their legal age. They were childhood sweethearts, they have known each other ever since they were 2. Their parents are close friends and have always wanted them to get together. And of course they did. Their parents were so happy when Helena, their precious golden girl was born. After Helena was born Henry was diagnosed with a tumor that has invaded his kidney and a heart mass. The doctors think it may be passed down to his daughter and future children if they decide to do so. Henry almost didn't make it, but luckily he made it. He still has to have a routine check up, but he's ok now. They hope that none of their children inherited their fathers poor genes.

Benjamin Taylor Warren and Miranda Jasmine Bailey has been married for 23 years. Miranda was 16 and Ben was 19. They're parents are great friends and they grew up as neighbors, no one was surprised when they fell in love. Miranda got pregnant at the age of 17, before her wedding, but no one judged. Cause we all know it would work out. Ben is hopelessly in love with Miranda, while Miranda feels the same way, she never really shows it. She has always been a closed of person, very private. Unlike her husband who likes to go all the way.

Peter Spencer Wilder and Violet Evelyn Turner Wilder has been married for 23 years now. They are an exceptional couple, since they both graduated from med school by the age of 16. They went to an adventurous trip to a mysterious island where they learned martial arts and mastered 12 languages in 2 years. They came back when Violet turned 18 and they decided to tie the knot and make the decision final. They trained their kids martial arts and tought them languages. Alice, Beatrix, Felicity, and Valentina can all speak in 16 languages. They are exceptional students. They moved to Seattle 2 years after Alice was born.

4 years later Beatrix and Felicity was born, then 2 years after that they welcomed the last peice of their humble and happy family.

Johnathan William Douglas and Nancy Lester Shepherd Douglas has been married for 27 years, when Nancy was 19 and John was 20. They have known each other since they were in diapers. Nancy and John's parents are really close friends and that's how they met. They practically grew up together. Both John and Nancy came from a big family, John has 3 sisters and 2 brothers. The funny thing is that they both have been in love for forever, but they hated each other. Everyone knew they should be together, everyone knew they were ment to be together, but they were the only one to stubborn to see it. It took them 8 years to realize how the felt about each other.

Charles Parker Marlou and Kathleen Quinn Shepherd Marlou has been married for 28 years, when Kathleen was 20 and Charles was 22. Kathleen met Charles when Kathleen went to summer camp together and lets just say they had a spark. I mean they still do, they have always been very focused on their career. But they showed their affection to each other at the most important times. They're both hard headed, but they have a soft spot for their loved ones. Kathleen's pregnancy with Carlton had alot of complications, he almost didn't make it and that was what brought a new perspective into their minds. It brought them closer together.


End file.
